Lightning Strikes
by Dragongirl140
Summary: When a seventeen-year-old Raistlin Majere is transported to a small town in California, it's up to Ashley, a normal teenager, to get him home. But when other characters from the book, show up things get even more complicated.
1. A Shocking Beginning

**A/N: Ta-Da! New story! For those of you who have read my other story, Dragons of Lost Hero, my references should hopefully make sense. If you haven't read my other story, I suggest you go read it first, or what is posted so far, because if you don't you might get really confused. So anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Let it be known that my seventeenth birthday had been the strangest day of my life. It started out as a seemingly normal day in November: the weather was chilly, and the gray skies overhead seemed to threaten to dump rain on anyone unlucky enough to be outside at any moment. To celebrate the day, my oldest friend, Ruth, and I had decided to walk to the frozen yogurt shop near our school. She had asked me why we were walking when it was clearly about to rain, to which I told her I was trying to save gas. We had just been walking along when all of a sudden a random bolt of lightning shot down right in front of us. We jumped back and I heard Ruth scream. We looked at each other thinking the same thing; if we hadn't been meandering along, we would have been fried. Turning my head to examine the spot where the lightning had hit, I gasped. Where there should have been a charred circle, a boy lay face down on the sidewalk. Grabbing my friend's hand, I dragged her over to the boy.

"Hello? Are you ok?" I asked, crouching down and shaking his shoulder. All of a sudden he moaned in pain and rolled over. As I looked at his face, I thought it looked familiar. He couldn't have been any older than me. The boy was pale and skinny, a little too skinny. His brown hair went down to his shoulders and curled slightly. He groaned again and opened his eyes. Oh God, they were so blue, ice blue actually. Who was he? I closed my eyes as I searched in my memory. My eyes flew open and I gasped as I realized where I had seen him before: not in my past, but in my mind, so many times, while writing. Suddenly he spoke.

"Where am I?" He asked. "And who are you?"

I opened my mouth to reply, when Ruth suddenly pulled me back.

"You can't tell him who you are!" She hissed in my ear. "You don't know who he is!"

"But I do," I replied. I turned to the boy and said, "My name is Ashley, and you are in a place called America, California to be exact."

"Ok, I have no idea where that is. I still have one question." He said.

"What is it?" Ruth asked, beating me to the question.

"Who am I?"

His question left me momentarily speechless. How could he not remember who he was?

"You're joking, right?" Ruth said, stealing my line once again.

I glared at Ruth before I answered. "Your name is Raistlin Majere, You live in a town called Solace in a place called Krynn, and you have a twin brother named Caramon. And seeing that you are no longer in Krynn but Earth, I suggest you come with my friend… " My sentence was swiftly cut off by my friend putting her hand over my mouth. I struggled for a few moments before I bit her hand.

"OWWW!" Ruth shouted. "Aw, now I'm going to get rabies."

"Oh shut up, I've been vaccinated. Anyway Raistlin, her name is Ruth, and you need come with us."

" What the hell is wrong with you? You gave out my personal information, and not to mention without my permission! To a complete stranger at that! Oh and don't even say that you know him 'cause I know you don't. Wait a sec…" she said as a thought dawned on her. "How did you know all of that stuff about him?"

"Because he's from my story. He's part of the Dragonlance world."

"NO WAY. That Raistlin? Hmm. Well, he actually kinda hot."

"RUTH!" I yelled at her, trying not to blush, because I had been thinking the same thing. "We need to take him to my house. Then we need to find a way to get him back home, because if we don't Krynn is completely screwed."

"Raistlin, as I said before, you need to come with us. We can help you get back home." I said. I turned to Ruth, "Looks like we aren't getting that yogurt today."

With that I grabbed his hand and led him back to my school and, more importantly, my car.

"B-but I want some yogurt," Ruth sputtered.

"Some other time Ruth," I said.

As we headed back the clouds finally decided to let loose the rain they had been holding and we had to make a run for it. Soon enough though, we reached my car. It was a beat up green Mercury Villager mini-van that was about as old I as I was, but it served my needs.

"I call shotgun!" Ruth shouted, running to the passenger side door. I opened the back door and helped Raistlin get buckled up. I then jumped into the driver's seat and we were headed home.

"I'm home!" I yelled, the three of us entering the house, all of us still damp and cold from the rain.

"Why are you home so early? I thought you and Ruthy were getting some yogurt," I heard my thirteen-year-old sister, Heather, yell from the kitchen.

"Well something came up, so we came here. And we have someone you need to meet."

Heather emerged from the kitchen in her pajamas. Her hair was a rumpled mess, because she had stayed home from school with a fever. Her World of Warcraft T-shirt that she worn to bed was slightly wet; she must have been doing the dishes.

"Who do you want me to meet? Is this your boyfriend?"

"WHAT? He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled at her. Lowering my voice I said, "This is Raistlin Majere, you know, from the Dragonlance series."

"HOLY CRAP! REALLY?" She yelled. She stared at him for a few seconds, just blinking. Then she walked over to him, reached up, and poked his cheek.

"Heather! You can't just walk up to people and poke them!" I yelled at her. Meanwhile Raistlin was just staring at her like she was nuts.

"How did he get here?" Heather asked, still staring at him.

"Well we were walking to the yogurt shop near school when a random bolt of lightning struck down in front of us and left Raistlin there. But he doesn't remember anything."

"You mean like in that movie Thor?" She asked.

"No! Not at all like that movie Thor!" I exclaimed. " For one I didn't hit him with my car."

"And two?" my sister asked.

"We weren't in the middle of a desert!" I said.

"But there WAS a freak storm and he did come from a different planet or universe or whatever."

"That's not the point." I said. "The point is that we need to get him back."

"Well that's going to be easier said than done…" Ruth deadpanned.

"YOU STOLE MY LINE AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope you enjoyed. In case you didn't figure it out, I am the narrator. And a lot of those details are true. There actually is a yogurt shop within walking distance of my school, my birthday is in November, my oldest friend is indeed named Ruth, and I do have a little sister named Heather who plays World of Warcraft. However I am not seventeen yet and I don't have my driver's license yet. But my family does own a green mercury villager mini-van that is about as old as I am. And I consulted with Ruth and Heather, so their reactions are real. Heather actually came up with the poking and the Thor reference.**


	2. A New Arrival

**A/N: I have nothing to say but Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

I woke up the next morning to the annoying blaring of my alarm clock. I got out of my bed and turned the alarm off. Then I walked over to my sister's bed and woke her up, because she had somehow slept through the stupid alarm. She blinked a few times and then looked at the clock.

"Ugh, why did you set the alarm so freaking early? In case you forgot, you don't have school today." she said.

"It's been a rough week, with that physics exam and all, I need some coffee. Though I had the strangest dream last night." I replied.

"I don't care."

"But in my dream Raistlin Majere showed up near school and I brought him home. And you thought he was my boyfriend."

Heather stared at me wide-eyed. The she said, "And then when mom and dad came home, you told them he was an exchange student and he was going to stay here."

"How did you…" I began to ask when Heather cut me off.

"Just… just tell me how it ended."

"Ok, well when mom and dad asked me why I signed up to take in an exchange student without asking them first, I told them Ruth signed me up as a joke."

"Yes! And mom told him to sleep in the extra room and if they ever found out he had snuck in here after they went to bed he would be out of here faster that he could say 'paranoid parents'," Heather said, cutting in.

"Again, how did you know that?" I asked her.

"I think I had the same dream," she replied.

"Wait a second…" I said, running out of our room. I quietly opened the door to the extra room and looked in. I soundlessly closed the door again after looking in the room and walked back to our shared bedroom. "Heather, I don't think that was a dream. I think that was just yesterday."

"That's impossible. Fictional characters don't just jump into the real world," she scoffed. "That stuff only happens in movies like Thor."

"Well then you might want to come look at this."

I led Heather to the extra room and opened the door once more. Sure enough, Raistlin was there, except now instead of sleeping he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. He turned around at the sound of the door and said,

"Oh, good morning. You seemed to have slept in. Last night you said you wanted to get up at 6:20, and according to that clock over there it's now 6:30."

"Oh, right… well we need to enroll you at my school so I can keep an eye on you. Plus I need some coffee if I'm going to deal with this," I said sighing. After that, I went to my room, got dressed, and began to try to get Raist enrolled at my school.

**Many hours of hard work later…**

"Finally that's done. You know, I thought it would be harder to enroll someone at my school… " I said. "And now that that's done, who wants to go to Starbucks? After we go there we need to go to the mall and get Raistlin some school clothes."

"I do! I want some chocolate milk!" Heather exclaimed.

After Heather got dressed we were almost out the door when I saw a flash of light coming from the nearby window, followed by a clap of thunder.

"Jesus, what's with all the lightning?" I asked. "We almost never get thunder storms around here. We better get going before it starts to rain."

We walked out the front door to find what looked like a small boy sitting on our front lawn. He looked like he could be in seventh grade, or maybe just a really small eighth grader. He had long brown hair, which he had pulled up in to a high ponytail on his head. But his clothes were truly strange. He was dressed in a pair of bright blue leggings and a furry vest.

"Oh shit," I said, still staring at the new arrival. "Good thing we are going to get some coffee, because I have a feeling now I'm REALLY going to need it."

"Coffee? What's coffee? Sounds interesting!" The boy said. He then continued to babble on about the Krynnish gods know what.

"Agh! The books are right… You are annoying Tasselhoff!" I yelled at him. "Please just SHUT UP!"

"Oh, well… ok," he said looking crestfallen, but not for long. "Hey! Raistlin! You're here? I didn't see you there. Do you know this girl here? She's not very nice."

"AGH!" I yelled in frustration, stalking off to my car.

"Ashley! We can't just leave him here! He might start blabbing to our neighbors or stealing their stuff." Heather said, grabbing my hand to stop me.

"Fine. He can come with us."

I grabbed Tas by the wrist and dragged him inside. I led him into my room and dug through a drawer until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out my sister's purple knit hat and shoved it onto Tas's head, hiding his ears.

"Listen Tas. You are going to wear this hat and you are going to keep your hands to yourself while you are here on Earth. Because if I find out that you have disobeyed me I swear I will…" I thought for a moment, trying to come up with a threat so bad that Tas would have to do what I said. A smile that can only be described as devious formed on my face when the perfect threat came to mind. "I will take all your maps and put them through the paper shredder so they are nothing but tiny strips of paper. Then I will take those strips of map and light them on fire in the barbeque so that only ash remains."

Tas gulped. "Is that really necessary? Maybe instead you could… "

"It is necessary."

"Ok then, I won't touch anything," Tas whimpered.

"Good. Now let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So there you have it. Chapter 2! I have a feeling that it would actually be very hard to enroll someone with no transcripts or social security number and all that stuff into a school, but what can I say? I'm a genius! (Not really)**


	3. If You give a Kender Caffeine

**A/N: So I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I hope this chapter makes up for that. I'm fairly certain that this is my longest chapter yet. Also I don't think I did a disclaimer yet so… I don't own anything here except the idea. Dragonlance belongs to Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman (I think), and Starbucks, Hot Topic, Big 5 Sporting Goods, and Scooby Doo characters belong to whomever it is that owns them. There now I can cross that off the list. Sorry for such a long author's note, though I'm not sure anyone actually reads this so I don't know why I'm apologizing.**

_Chapter 3_

"I'll have a medium mocha please," I said to the barista.

"I'd like a chocolate milk please!" Heather said, obviously excited at the prospect of getting some chocolate milk that she didn't have to make herself.

After Heather and I got our drinks, the four of us found a table and sat down. All of a sudden my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and slid it open. Ruth had replied to the text I had sent her earlier about my plan to take Raist shopping and how Tas had now shown up.

_Good idea. Need any help w/ clothes? And who's tas again? Is he the one with the bow?_

_ Um no that's tanis. Tas is the short one that steals things. Also help would be appreciated. _I replied.

My phone buzzed again. _K. Meet you at the mall in 30?_

_ Sounds good._

"Slight change in plans guys," I announced, looking up from my phone. "My friend Ruth is going to meet us at the mall in thirty minutes."

"Ashley, what's a mall? It sounds awfully interesting. Please tell me what it is." Tas said.

"I would love to Tas, but we need to leave in a few minutes and I need to use the bathroom. Why don't you ask Heather?" I said as I got up to find the bathroom. "Heather keep an eye on Tas."

I came back a few minutes later to find Heather talking to her friend Daphne, who must have shown up while I was gone, and Tas trying to strike up a conversation with Raistlin, who was ignoring him. I walked over to our table and picked up my cup. It felt pretty light actually. I took off the lid and looked inside to find it was empty. I sighed; I didn't realize that I had drunk it so fast.

"Alright we better get going," I said, walking up to Heather. She said good-bye to Daphne and we exited the coffee shop.

"So Raist, remember anything recently?" I asked. We had been driving for ten full minutes in an awkward silence; well it would have been an awkward silence, if Tas would ever shut up. So I guess it wasn't really because of an awkward silence at all, I was just trying to get Tas to shut up.

"No." He replied curtly.

"Well oookaaay… " I said and the car ride returned to Tas talking animatedly and everyone else ignoring him.

We finally reached the mall to find Ruth standing outside the entrance. We got out of the car and walked over to her.

"Hey Ruth!" I exclaimed. "How has your weekend been so far?"

"Same old, same old. My mom threatened to take away my cell phone if I didn't clean my room."

"Let me guess, you just shoved everything in your closet." I replied giggling slightly.

"You really know me too well, Barbie," she replied with a smirk on her face.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, don't call me Barbie. I find it demeaning. After all I'm not some ditzy blonde chick."

"And that's exactly why I call you that. Anyway we came here to shop, so shop we shall!"

"Yeah, let's go. Hey wait a minute… Has anyone seen Tas?" I asked looking around wildly.

"What do you mean, 'Has anyone seen Tas?'" my sister asked. I could hear the rising hysteria in her voice.

"He was here a second ago and now he's gone," I answered.

We rushed into the mall just in time to hear an announcement over the loudspeaker:

"Would the parents of… What's your name kid? * mumbling* The parents of Tasselhoff Burrhoof? * more mumbling * What? It's Burrfoot? Tasselhoff Burrfoot. Will his parents just come over to the security center for the love of… Hey where are you going? Get back here! You need to wait here for your parents!"

"Shit," I swore. "Well at least we know where to start looking."

How did this happen? I thought to myself as I ran into yet another store, I think it was Hot Topic this time, chasing that stupid kender. And when did Tas become so damn fast? In fact, if it was actually possible, he seemed even more energetic than usual.

"Ruth you go left and I'll go right. Heather, Raist, go try to block the entrance in case he gets by us."

The two of us snuck up on either side of Tas. When I gave the signal, we both jumped at him in an attempt to tackle him. Unfortunately, and that moment Tas must have seen something shiny, for he moved out of our path. Ruth and I collided with a loud crash. I felt a sharp pain in my head and I prayed that I didn't have a concussion. We both sat there, dazed, in the middle of the store, ignoring the staring people.

"Were you trying to catch me?" Ruth and I yelped and scrambled into a sitting position to see Tas looking down at us.

"Ummm… Yeah?" I replied weakly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you can't just cause havoc here."

"Yeah. You need to stop," Ruth added.

"Funny, that's not what your mom said last night," Tas replied, trying to look thoughtful. However after about two seconds he burst into hysterics.

I sat there and stared at him. Really? That's the best he had? He wasn't even here last night. I looked over at Ruth and my brown eyes widened. Her fists were clenched and she had a look of pure rage on her face. Seriously, I was a little scared of her myself, and she wasn't even mad at me. Next thing I knew, she was chasing Tas out of the store, yelling something about castrating him.

"While that sounds interesting, I don't know what that is and you seem very angry so it can't be good. I think I'll pass," Tas called back to her.

Heather, Raist, and I burst out of the store chasing Ruth and, as soon as we caught up to her, Tas. We weren't the only ones for long though. Turns out Tas had an inexhaustible amount of insults.

In one particularly memorable insult, Tas ran up to an extremely hairy man and asked if one of his parents was a Minotaur. The man started to breathe heavily through is nose, strangely making him look like he was half Minotaur. His actions only made Tas laugh even harder, and he started mooing at the man. The man then pulled back his fist and swung and connected with my left eye, when I had run up to try to grab Tas, who had conveniently run off.

"OWW!" I yelled, clutching my eye. "What the hell?" I looked up and saw he had left and was pursuing Tas.

"Well I don't know how it's possible, but it's been almost an hour and we still have yet to catch Tas. Anyone have any ideas?" I asked. The four of us were sitting on a bench, resting.

"Maybe we could lure him into Big 5 and catch him in a net," Heather stated sarcasticly.

"That just might work…" Raistlin whispered. The three of us turned and stared at him. Since he had shown up he had barely spoken three sentences.

"I was joking…" Heather said.

"Alright, let's say that we went with that plan. How would we lure Tas to the net?" Ruth asked.

"Oh, I got it! We could tell Tas that Raistlin will whoosh him to a duck pond and that we will lead him to Raistlin," Heather suggested.

"I can do that?" Raistlin asked, still speaking softly.

"Yeah, along with various other magical things," I replied. The insanity surrounding the whole Tas debacle had made me momentarily forget that Raist didn't have any of his memories. Another thought suddenly hit me. Why did Tas have all his memories, but not Raistlin? I shook my head. That would have to wait until later. It was time to focus on the task at hand: capturing Tas.

"Then let's do it," I said.

"So everyone know what the plan is? Heather, you are going to go look for Tas."

"Alright!" Heather said running from the isle towards the exit.

"As I was saying," I continued, "Raistlin, you go stand over there, behind the net. And remember stay right there, no matter what. Ruth, you go stand lookout at the entrance and when you see them coming, come back here. Then come over to this hiding place we set up. Once Tas comes and steps on the net we laid out on the floor, we will pull on this rope, which runs through that convenient pulley on the ceiling and is connected to those four ropes tied to the edges of the net. Everyone got that?"

"Well, if I didn't before, I sure do now," Raistlin replied sarcastically.

"Looks like amnesia didn't change your personality," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Raistlin asked.

"Nothing!"

"Their coming!" Ruth yelled, running towards us ten minutes later. She came up to our hiding place and grabbed on to the edge of the rope.

Sure enough, not even a minute after Ruth was in place, Heather came hurtling down the isle, Tas in hot pursuit. As soon as Tas was fully on top of the net, Ruth and I both yanked on the rope. Good news was that we caught Tas. Bad news was that we also managed to catch Heather as well.

"I think I now know how Shaggy feels," Heather said. "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL TAS?"

"Let me out of here! Raist said he would whoosh me to a duck pond!" Tas was yelling as he flailed about, smacking Heather in the face in the process.

"Tas," I stepped out from my hiding place, "he doesn't remember how 'whoosh' people to duck ponds," I finished, using the hand that wasn't holding the rope to finger quote the whoosh.

"He doesn't?" Tas asked. "But if he doesn't remember how that why did she tell me… Ohhhh," a hurt look appeared on his face. "You were trying to catch me again."

"Really? What was you're first clue? Maybe the fact that we're hanging above the ground IN A NET?" Heather asked sarcastically.

I heard a snort from somewhere behind me, I assumed it was Raistlin. However I didn't have much time to dwell on the fact because Heather was livid.

"So Tas… Are you done terrorizing the unsuspecting shoppers, because until you say yes, you are staying up there."

"You know, as much as I'd like to say no, I'm kind of tired. Whatever it was that I drank, while it gave me tons of energy, I think it wore off," He said, adding a yawn at the end as if to make a point.

"Wait what did you drink?" I asked.

"Whatever it was that you got at that place. You must have forgotten about it, because you left it there when you went to the bathroom. I figured you wouldn't mind. What was it you called it? A mocha?"

"WHAT?" In my shock, I let go of the rope. I heard Ruth yell out in pain, and the next thing I knew, Heather and Tas came crashing to the floor. "You drank my coffee?"

"Yeah, but you know when you let go of the rope and we fell, it kind of really hurt."

E/N: So there you have it! I think this may be the longest chapter I have written yet. Again, sorry I took so long to update, I'm taking AP Physics and not only is it really hard, but there is a lot of homework. Anyway, enough excuses! So at BoldBlondeandBeautiful: I think you read my mind about the Tas and coffee plot bit. Are you psychic? What am I thinking right now? Also I can't decide what characters I want to bring into the story. As of right now the only characters I have down are: Stanley from my other story, Dragons of the Lost Hero, maybe, and Goldmoon definitely. So if you have a character you want to see, leave a review and tell me! Though please remember when suggesting that I have only read Soulforge, Brothers in Arms, the Chronicles (War of the Lance), The Legends Trilogy (Time, War, and Test of the Twins), and Dragons of a Summer Flame. So please don't suggest any characters from any other books that may take place in that realm, because I won't be able to write them. Thanks!


	4. More Complications Occur

**A/N: HI THERE! Look I'm not dead! I have no excuses that you haven't already heard and are probably sick of hearing. Anyway I don't own anything, not even my locker. Nope, that technically belongs to my school. So please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_

"Ashley, what happened to your eye?" I looked up from grabbing my books from my locker to see two of my friends, Marcie and Sarah.

I went to the mall on Friday." I replied scowling. The two just stared at me blankly. "There was a riot. You seriously didn't hear about it?" More blank looks. "Some idiot punched me."

I closed my red locker and looked around for Raistlin. Where was he? I finally spotted him, chatting with Ruth. Ruth suddenly started looking around, and, when her eyes landed on me, she pointed me out. Together they walked over towards the three of us.

"Who's your new friend?" Marcie asked when they finally reached us.

"Oh, this is Raistlin. Raistlin, this is my friend Marcie," I said pointing to the short girl from the Philippines. "And this is my other friend Sarah." I gestured towards the tall blonde standing next to me.

"Wait a second. Why does the name Raistlin sound familiar?" Marcie wondered out loud. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "I know where I've heard that name before! Raistlin is a character in that book series that you won't shut up about, Dragonlance!"

I looked over to see if Raistlin had heard what Marcie had said. Luckily he had been distracted by Sarah's exuberant attempt to further introduce herself.

"Yeah, about that… Well you see, that's actually who he is," I said, mumbling towards the end.

"Really?" she asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Trust me, he is. But he doesn't know that here he's just a book character. In fact, he doesn't know anything about himself at all."

"He has amnesia?"

"Yep. But the strange thing is, another character showed up on Friday but with all of his memories intact."

"Strange," Marcie said thoughtfully.

Our conversation was cut off by the bell signaling the start of school.

"Well I guess I'll see you later," Marcie said.

"See you."

At lunch Sarah, Marcie, and I sat in the biology room, eating and discussing how to get the characters back where they belonged. Raistlin had left momentarily to use the bathroom.

"So you're saying that the two characters showed up after lightning struck?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. I know it sounds strange, in fact this whole situation is downright bizarre, but that's what happened."

"Hmm… you're right. This is strange," Sarah said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I think that I'm going to do some research on this sort of thing tonight to see if I can get some answers."

"I can help if you want," Sarah offered.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the help. Maybe we can enlist Ruth and Heather's help as well. They both know what's going on."

The door to the lab suddenly swung open and Raistlin stepped in. I made a swift motion with my hand signaling to my friends to end the conversation.

I pulled into the driveway of my house later that day feeling completely exhausted. I was so preoccupied with complaining under my breath about all the homework I had that I didn't notice the gathering clouds. The roll of thunder snapped me out of my rant.

"No… Please no. Please just be a normal thunder storm," squeezing my eyes closed, I repeated that last sentence a few more times before the lightning hit, followed by another clap of thunder. After a few moments, I slowly opened my eyes… to find no one standing in the driveway who hadn't been there before. I sighed in relief; at least I didn't have to explain any more unexpected arrivals to my parents. My relief was short lived however.

"Would anyone care to explain how I got up in this tree?"  
>Heather, Tas, Raistlin, and I whirled around and looked up to the top of the large ash tree in the front yard. Heather stared at the new arrival with her mouth hanging open and Raistlin glared up at him, as if feeling a great deal of hostility towards this person who he obviously didn't recognize. Meanwhile Tas was beginning to jump up and down in excitement and was babbling to anyone who would listen.<p>

"How come he got zapped into the tree and I didn't?" He ran over to Raistlin and tugged on his shirtsleeve. "Can you zap me into the tree Raistlin? Please?"

Raistlin yanked his arm away before answering, "Even if I did know how to do that, I wouldn't."

Tas looked crestfallen, but only for a moment, as his attention was directed back to the boy, of about seventeen or eighteen, in the tree. He had begun to climb down.

"No, wait! That tree branch has…" I was interrupted by a loud crack and I winced at the succeeding thud. "Been dead for a long time now."

Springing into action we all ran over to him, even if Raistlin hesitated for a few moments. The boy was lying on his back, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him when he hit the ground, even though he hadn't been too far up. He stared at my sister and me in confusion but when his eyes landed on Raistlin his whole face lit up.

"Raist! I found you!" he said, sitting up.

Raistlin stared at him blankly.

"Raist, are you alright? Where are we?"

"Who are you?" Raistlin asked cautiously.

Now it was the boy's turn to stare.

"Raist, it's me. Don't you recognize me? I'm your brother, Caramon."

"I don't have a brother. At least I don't think I do."

"Well considering you didn't even remember your name, I'm not surprised you don't remember him," I said, trying to ignore the first sentence he said that he would one day repeat, even though it was in a different context.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Caramon asked his brow knit in confusion.

"Hi! My name is Ashley, and that's my little sister, Heather. As you probably already figured out, you aren't in Krynn anymore. You're in a place called America. You came here the same way Raistlin and Tas got here: a bolt of lightning. Don't ask how that works, because I have no clue. If I did, then you wouldn't be here. Okay, so you might still be here, but I'm going off on a tangent now so I'll just stop talking."

Caramon blinked a few times before he responded. "But why can't Raist remember me?"

"I've been wondering that myself. For some reason that is still unknown, both you and Tas arrived with all your memories intact, but Raistlin here, as I said before, couldn't even remember his first name."  
>"But you knew Raist's name?" Caramon asked.<p>

"Uhhh…" I couldn't just lie and say I didn't know, so, "Yes."

"How? We've never met you before."

I sighed. There was no other way out of this, at least not any way that I could think of. "First off, remember that you are from another universe or dimension or something. Here you are all sort of book characters."

"Book characters?" Raistlin asked skeptically.

"You don't believe me," I stated.

"No."

"Well fine, come inside and I'll prove it." After I said that I walked over to the front door and unlocked it. Everyone went inside and I hurried to my room. A few minutes later I was back in the living room where I had left the four with a stack of thick books in my arms. I held up my worn copy of _Dragons of Autumn Twilight_.

"Recognize anyone on this book?" I asked.

"No."

"Anyone besides Raistlin?" I sighed, exasperated.

"That's Tanis and Flint!" Tas cried. "And Goldmoon!"

"Who's Goldmoon?" Caramon asked.

"No one you've met yet." I set the book down and picked up _Dragons of Winter Night_. "What about this book?"

"That's me!" Tas all but yelled in excitement.

"And that man in the armor looks like Sturm, except his moustache isn't nearly that full." Caramon said.

"That's him all right," Heather said, speaking for the first time since we arrived home.

I set that book down and picked up the third and final book, _Dragons of Spring Dawning_, and wordlessly showed it to them.

"That's me and Kit and…"  
>"Me." Raistlin finished.<p>

"Now do you believe me?" I asked, picking up the other two books.

"Kind of hard not to…" Caramon said.

"Good!" I smiled brightly, pulling a mood one-eighty. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make."

"Who are you calling?" Heather asked.

"Marcie, Sarah, and Ruth. We need to get to the bottom of this before we have the entire population of Krynn at our front door."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: SO… there you have it, the next chapter of Lightning Strikes! Once again I apologize for the late update, but I have some good news. I have fully written out the rest of the story, I just need to type and edit it, so the next update shouldn't be too far off. This story is actually going to be a lot shorter than I anticipated, only six chapters in total. Lastly, I have decided to stop being such a coward and I am enabling anonymous reviews. But please keep all criticism constructive and no flames. Wow this endnote is getting really long so I'll just end with a please review!**


	5. Finally! A Plan!

**A/N: The penultimate chapter is here! That's really all I have to say except for the disclaimer so… Guess who won the rights to Dragonlance in a poker game? That's right, not me. Now that that's over, happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 5<span>_

It had been over a month since Raistlin had first shown up, and we still weren't making any headway. Currently we were all sitting around a large table at the local library after school. Multiple stacks of books were sitting on the table. Sarah, Marcie, Raistlin, and I each had a stack next to us as we skimmed every fiction book we could find pertaining to travel between different universes. Heather and Ruth were on their laptops scouring the Internet for anything that might be useful. Caramon was keeping an eye on Tas to make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

"I've got it!" Sarah proclaimed loudly before she was shushed by the old lady behind the book checkout counter. Sarah sank down in her chair slightly, looking slightly sheepish before she continued in a lowered voice. "What we need is something we can use to travel between universes. Like a TARDIS!

"Great idea in theory, but where the hell are we going to get a TARDIS?" I asked.

"Oh…" Sarah looked crestfallen, "I didn't think of that."

"It's okay, it happens," I replied, trying to make her feel better. "Anyone else find anything?"

"Well since Google is less than helpful; no," Heather answered.

"Nothing feasible here," Marcie asked.

"Great…" I muttered.

"This is the third day we've looked through the books here. We've already been here for an hour and a half. There's really nothing left to research."

I looked over at Raistlin. "We've been here an hour and half? Heather and I need to leave so we arrive home before our parents do." We all began to pack up our things. "Same time tomorrow, or earlier?" Ruth asked.

"We could go a little earlier, considering it's winter break," Sarah suggested.

"I guess, but not before noon," Ruth added.

"Alright, I'll see you all then," Marcie affirmed.

* * *

><p>The next day was overcast, not uncommon for December, but it still made me nervous. The five of us climbed out of the car just as soon as Marcie's mother pulled in to the parking lot to drop her off. Sarah was standing by the entrance and Ruth was nowhere to be found, probably late as usual. Marcie's mother had just left when the thunder began. Raistlin and I looked at each other. He rolled his eyes as if to say, "Not again," while my eyes widened in panic. Not long after this exchange had occurred, the lightning struck. Sarah shrieked and ran into the library. I sighed and tried to quell my panic by walking into the library to retrieve the panicking blonde.<p>

When I finally managed to coax Sarah to come outside, we were greeted by the sight of Marcie poking the newest Hero of the Lance to show up with a stick. When the person lying on the ground groaned, Marcie dropped the stick and quickly took a few steps back.

"Holy crap it's alive!" She exclaimed.

We all stared at the blonde woman as she sat up. She stared right back at us, blinking a few times before she spoke.

"Where am I?"

"United States, North America, Earth, the Milky Way Galaxy, to be precise," Sarah stated.

"And where would that be?" she asked. We all stared for a few moments, trying to piece together what she had said through her thick accent.

"Oh! You don't know what Earth is!" Tas said, jumping into the conversation. "That's okay. I'm not quite sure what it is either, but it sure is exciting! It has these big boxes that move really fast. Heather told me not to step in front of a moving one, because it might really hurt. But people ride around inside them! In fact, we came here inside of one. I've never seen anything like it on Krynn."

"Krynn?" she asked, confusion evident on her face. "What's Krynn?"

"What do you mean, 'What's Krynn'?" I asked, even though I had an idea what she meant by it."

"I'm afraid I can't remember anything by the name Krynn, or much of anything for that matter."

"I thought we were done with the amnesia." Heather sighed in exasperation.

* * *

><p>We sat in the library half an hour later, throwing around ideas on how to get all these people back where they belong, to no avail.<p>

"Well since plain old brain storming isn't working, maybe we should first try to figure out why the four of us have been sent here, and not just four random people from Krynn," Caramon suggested. Guess he wasn't as stupid as he usually led on to be.

"You mean besides the obvious reason that you're all Heroes of the Lance…" Heather said sarcastically. All of a sudden her face lit up and she sat up straight in her chair. "No, that's exactly it! They all directly contributed to the fall of Takesis and her forces! Raistlin helped Tanis kill Lord Arikas, not to mention later tried to kill Takesis herself. Caramon led Berem to the jeweled pillar that locked Takesis back in the Abyss where she belongs. Tas… what did Tas do?"

"What didn't Tas do?" I retorted.

"Point taken. And Goldmoon," she said, pointing to the blonde barbarian, "was the first of the clerics of light. The clerics gave people hope during the war." Heather continued.

"Well now we have an idea of why they're here and who sent them. But how does this help us send them back?" Ruth asked, slightly dampening the feelings of elation at our discovery.

"Wait a second," Marcie said, "you said Goldmoon was a cleric…"

"What is a cleric anyway?" Ruth asked

"A priest or priestess of a certain god or goddess," I said quickly

"Exactly. And a goddess probably sent them all here."  
>"Maybe Goldmoon could contact the god or goddess of light to ask if they could be sent back home," Sarah suggested.<p>

"It's worth a shot." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "We should probably head outside if we try it though,"

We packed up our things and left the building. Once we found a secluded area, in case our plan actually worked, I turned to Goldmoon.

"So I really have no idea how this communicating with the gods and goddesses thing works," I confessed with a sigh. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe we should all try to just talk to them," Sarah suggested.

"That should work… Hopefully."

With that said we all sat in a circle on the damp grass and closed our eyes.

Ten minutes later, just as I was beginning to think that our plan was a dud, the thunder began to roll.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: There you have it! Just one more chapter left and then I will have completed my first story. For those of you who don't know what a TARDIS is, it's a ship that travels through time and space from Doctor Who. Anyway, until the last chapter is posted, enjoy this semi-cliffhanger, even though it probably isn't really one. Also I would promise a quick update, but by now I've learned not to make such promises. Sorry if my slow updates annoy any of you, I try, but then life happens. **


	6. But We Wanted Paladine

**A/N: The end has come… Wow. That was really ominous sounding. Hope that's not some form of foreshadowing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"HOLY SHIT! We're gonna die!" Ruth yelled as we scrambled backwards.

"Ruth, the lightning's gone now," Heather said, her tone patronizing.

"Oh."

"So what just happened?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"WHERE AM I?" The newcomer yelled. He suddenly began looking about wildly. "And where's my hat?"

"Um, his hat is on his head," Marcie whispered, leaning towards Sarah.

"Yeah, he does that," I said quietly.

"Fizban?" Tas asked incredulously. "But that's impossible. You're dead."

"Who called me here?" the befuddled old wizard asked.

"We did," we all answered at the same time.

"Well what do you want?"

"We called you here, Mr. Fizban, because you are missing a few Heroes of the Lance and we thought you might like them back." I said quickly, pointing at the four aforementioned heroes assembled behind me with my thumb.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier? I've been looking all over for them," Fizban said, looking relieved.

"Then why didn't you find us sooner?" Caramon asked, his brows knit in confusion.

"Never said I was looking in the right places," Fizban huffed, with an indignant look on his face.

"So you know why we were sent here?" Raistlin asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Care to share with the class?" Heather said, raising an eyebrow.

"Heather!" I hissed. "You're talking to the head of the gods of light. Be respectful!" Heather just rolled her eyes.

Fizban ignored the two of us and continued, looking at Raistlin.

"It's quite simple really. Takhisis wanted to ensure her victory in the War of the Lance. So, in order to do that, she started sending those who could prove pivotal to her downfall as far away from Krynn as she could manage. She kept taunting me about the whole thing too. Said I would never find them. Even went so far as to tell me that Tanis Half-Elven was next. Good thing you called me. I'd hate to have to put up with her if she managed to get rid of another one of them."

"One question down, one to go. How come Goldmoon and I lost our memories, but Caramon and Tas are fine?"

"Not completely sure. But my guess would be would be that Takhisis wiped them. After all, Goldmoon would think of calling either Mishakal or me."

"What about Raist?" Caramon asked.

"Magic," Was Fizban's only reply.

"But he hasn't even taken his Test yet. How would he know how to send himself back?" I asked.

"If you were her would you risk it?" Fizban asked rhetorically.

"So," Heather cut in. "Not that this isn't loads of fun and all, but shouldn't you send everyone back to Krynn before something bad happens?"

"Hump! Kids these days! No respect for their elders." After Fizban finished complaining, he closed his eyes and began muttering under his breath. Soon clouds had gathered over the surrounding area. Heather, Ruth, Marcie, Sarah, and I all rushed to say our good-byes. Heather made sure not to get too close to Tas, preferring for her cell phone to remain in her possession. I hugged all four of them, even though Raistlin protested. I didn't really care if Tas stole anything I had in my pockets.

Once we finished, the thunder began. Lightning appeared to shoot up from the ground where Raistlin, Tas, Caramon, and Goldmoon were standing. The resulting light was blinding.

"There we go! Everyone should be back where they belong," Fizban said happily. "They should all arrive exactly where they left. By reversing the process, Goldmoon and Raistlin's memories should be restored and none of them will remember any of this."

"None of it?" I asked dejectedly.

"It's for the best," Fizban replied.

"But what if Takhisis tries to send more people here?" Marcie asked. "Should we just keep calling you here when someone randomly shows up?"

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about Takhisis sending anybody else here. Once she realizes that her harebrained scheme hasn't worked, she'll start thinking up different ways to achieve total domination of Krynn," Fizban said, waving his hand dismissively.

Ruth suddenly sighed. "I can't believe it's finally over…"

"It may not be," Marcie said, looking around. I scanned the surrounding area and my eyes widened as I realized what was wrong.

"Guys… Where's Sarah?"

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued In…<em>

_Riding the Lightning_

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Wow. I can't believe that **_**Lightning Strikes**_** is finally finished. It's certainly come a long way from an idea that came to me while driving to the grocery store. Just so you know, I've been waiting to type the last line since chapter two. I've already written four chapters of **_**Riding the Lightning**_**, but it's a little different from this story. I've been writing it in third person instead of first person, so hopefully it's better. Here's the summary for it, if you're interested:**

The tables have turned in this sequel to Lightning Strikes. Ashley and her friends find themselves on Krynn as they search for their lost friend Sarah. However, their simple rescue mission soon turns into a struggle for their lives.

**Edit: It has come to my attention that I misspelled Takhisis in this chapter, so I'm just fixing it. Thanks likikoari for pointing that out!**


	7. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** I have posted the first chapter for _Riding the Lightning_ for those who are interested in reading it.

I would also like to take this time to thank those who were kind enough to leave a review: BoldBlondeandBeautiful, Aprentis, starslight17, likikoari, Rorschach in Blue Jeans, Eraccion317 (The great Marcie from the story), What About Prom Blaine (An Anonymous, though I know it is my editor, Heather, and yes it is that Heather), and zgirl16

I would also want to thank everyone who either added my story or myself to their favorite or alert lists: Aprentis, starslight17, likikoari, Eracion317, zgirl16, helila, and Avalonemyst

Thanks to all of you for your continued support. Each and every favorite, alert, and review never failed to brighten up my day and motivate me to crank out that next chapter!


End file.
